Millions of people attend events wherein the temperature of the venue is uncomfortably cold, in particular outdoor events. Oftentimes a spectator will bring a blanket to the event; however, transporting the blanket in a cold environment and/or in a cold car to the event until the spectator finds his or her seat often makes the blanket cold, and until the blanket and the space below the blanket warms up the spectator may be uncomfortably cold. In addition, once the spectator finds his or her seat it is often on a cold bench, a cold bleacher, or on the cold ground. Sitting on cold surfaces is typically uncomfortable.
During exertion, for example, while walking to one's seat, the spectator will generate body heat, and is usually dressed appropriately to stay comfortable while moving. Heat lost through a person's clothing will more or less reach equilibrium with the body heat generated while moving. Once stopped however, for example, while sitting and watching an event, the person's body temperature will drop. The person will often subsequently get uncomfortably cold. If the person wraps a cold blanket around themselves while sitting, the heat transfer from the person's clothing will temporarily increase as it is conducted to the cold blanket. The body temperature of the person may drop, and may not be easily brought back up to a comfortable level. Even if brought eventually up to a comfortable level, the energy expended to warm a cold blanket, and the space below the blanket, may hasten an eventual chill.